


===> SBI: Get thrown in prison.

by astralfish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apologies, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Dialogue-Only, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Homestuck Format, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Past Child Abuse, Pesterlog Format, Prison, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like jack manifold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfish/pseuds/astralfish
Summary: TI: IM IN PRISON AND SHIT!!!!===> Author: Write a stupid pesterlog format non-canon Dream SMP fic that will become non-canon within a week.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	1. ===> Tommy: Be in prison and shit.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just for fun Yeaaaaaa

technoBlade [TB] was thrown into The Prison. 

Ph1lzA [P1] was thrown into The Prison. 

tommyInnit [TI] was thrown into The Prison. 

wilburSoot [WS] was thrown into The Prison. 

TI: FUCKIN 

TI: IM IN PRISON AND SHIT!!!! 

TB: Astute observation, Tommy. 

P1: fuck 

WS: i come back to life and am immediately thrown into prison. why is my life like this 

TI: I *ALMOST* DIE AND AM IMMEDIATELY THROWN INTO FUCKIN’ PRISON. SHITS FUCKED 

P1: shit truly is fucked tommy :/ 

TB: ...Shit is definitely fucked. 

WS: shits fucked 

TB: Glad that’s established. 

DreaM [DM] entered the prison. 

DM: knock knock. 

TB: Can’t you just knock instead of sayin’ “knock knock” out loud? 

TI: YEAH YOU ARE SO FUCKIN ANNOYING 

DM: ha ha. i’ll do that next time. anyway. 

DM: lovely to see you all, happy family back together. 

P1: why did you even put us in the same cell mate? theres at least 3 extra 

DM: just thought you’d appreciate some company. maybe have a nice reunion. 

DM: be fucking grateful i don’t stick you in those cells all alone. 

TB: “Nice reunion”... Sure, Dream. 

DM: well. just wanted to see you all off before i go. maybe you can have visitors if you behave. 

DM: bye bye. 

TI: BYE FUCKIN BYE, ARSEHOLE 

WS: just fuck off already dream 

DreaM [DM] left the prison. 

TI: WELL… FUCK DO WE DO NOW 

TB: Just shut up, Tommy. 

TB: I don’t want this to be worse than it already is. 

TI: YOU FUCKIN 

TB: Tommy. 

TI: sorry 

TI: ok 

TI: sorry 

WS: huh 

P1: zzz 

WS: what 

WS: fucks that sound 

TB: Phil’s snoring. 

WS: the fuck 

WS: howd mans fall asleep so fucking fast 

TB: Old man. 

TB: Probably tired. Big day. 

WS: big day 

WS: biggest understatement of the year 

TB: Yyyyyyup. 

awesameDude [AD] entered the prison. 

AD: hello 

AD: just letting you guys know, uh 

AD: please don’t try to escape 

AD: it’ll really just hurt you, some of the guards are pretty brutal 

AD: yeah 

TB: Right. 

awesameDude [AD] left the prison. 


	2. ===> Tommy: Cry in the bathroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TI: NO DIPSHIT IM PISSING   
> TI: PWWSHHHSHSHHH

TI: GOTTA PISS 

TB: Sigh. 

TB: Thanks for the announcement. 

TI: ONE SEC 

TI: GOTTA HEAD TO THE URINATION STATION 

WS: okay tommy 

...

TI: (SNIFF) 

TI: (HICCUP) 

WS: tommy 

WS: ? 

TI: what d 

TI: WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH 

WS: are you crying 

TI: NO 

TI: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE CRYING 

TI: FUCK OFF 

WS: can i come in 

TI: NO DIPSHIT IM PISSING 

TI: PWWSHHHSHSHHH 

WS: you are making that sound with your mouth 

WS: child 

WS: let me in 

TI: ERMMM IM NOT WEARING CLOTHES! 

WS: then put on clothes 

TI: NO 

TI: IM SHIRTLESS AND SHIT 

TI: MASSIVE MUSCLES. THE HULK AND SHIT 

TI: MY MAN BRUCE BANNER AHA 

TI: HES GREEN YOU KNOW 

TI: I SEE HIM AND I SAY 

WS: please shut up 

WS: come out or im coming in 

TI: FINE BITCH COME IN 

WS: thanks 

TI: WILBA 

TI: ELLO 

WS: hello 

WS: whats up big man you alright 

TI: AHA OF COURSE 

TI: WHY WOULDNT I BE 

TI: WELL I DID GET THROWN INTO PRISON RECENTLY AND HAVE TO STAY WITH MY DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY FOR POSSIBLY THE REST OF MY FUCKIN LIFE 

TI: BUT IM A BIG MAN 

TI: SO IM FINE 

WS: tommy 

TI: WILBUR 

WS: talk to me man 

TI: ABOUT WHAT BIG MAN? 

WS: why youre crying 

TI: sigh 

TI: Alright 

TI: i just 

TI: i dont wanna be here with 

TI: the three people that blew up my fuckin home 

TI: my l’manberg 

TI: our l’manberg 

TI: youre the only one ive forgiven 

TI: im scared wil 

TI: of my own brother 

TI: who blew up l’manberg and killed my best friend 

TI: and my dad 

TI: (sniff) 

TI: who thinks im a traitor 

TI: and i know im a traitor 

TI: and im 

TI: sorry 

TI: (hiccup) 

WS: oh 

WS: im 

WS: well theres not much i can do 

WS: but he cant hurt you anymore 

WS: im here 

WS: phil would never hurt you 

WS: (physically) 

WS: and i wont let techno hurt you, i promise 

WS: ...i dont regret blowing up l’manberg 

TI: i- 

WS: i dont regret it 

WS: but i wish i didnt hurt you in the process 

WS: i wish i hadnt traumatised you 

WS: im so sorry tommy 

WS: ill never let this happen to you again 

WS: im sorry for going crazy 

WS: im still crazy 

WS: im erratic, impulsive and malicious 

WS: but i swear on my life i will try as hard as i can 

WS: i dont want to hurt you anymore 

TI: (sob) 

TI: i missed you wilbur 

TI: i 

TI: (sniff) 

TI: i dont wanna spend the rest of my life here 

WS: i know tommy 

WS: i know 

TI: (hiccup) 

TI: ... 

WS: are you fucking sleeping 

TI: ... 

WS: ok 

WS: now i have to carry you jesus christ 

WS: why are you so fucking light 

TI: ... 

WS: good lord 

…

TB: ...Is he okay? 

WS: fine 


End file.
